Four in a bed
by HxC-Yaoi-Fangirl
Summary: In a fit of boredom, Yami had phoned the hotel and cancelled one of the rooms. This left the four men in a single room, with one double bed. This was going to be fun. Warning: Yaoi. M for later chapters.


A/N: this is my first fic of this type - so bare with me! all feedback appreciated, but no flames please! thanks x

* * *

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, pharaoh?" Yugi asked, chuckling softly as they walked away from the airport.

"Of course not! I can't wait to see what happens." Yami replied, smiling widely at his plan.

Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou had just got on to their plane to France. They had been planning this trip for almost a year, and had booked rooms in the poshest hotel they could afford. Yami and Yugi would have gone too, but Yugi refused to fly anywhere, so they were stuck at home.

In a fit of boredom, Yami had phoned the hotel and cancelled one of the rooms. This left the four men in a single room, with one double bed. Knowing that they had used the majority of their savings on the hotel rooms in the first place, that they had only taken enough with them for spending and travel money, and they all, except Ryou, had too much pride to sleep on the floor, Yami just knew that they would end up sharing the bed, and was excited to see what became of it. This was going to be fun.

***

Sighing, the four sleepy men made their way into the hotel lobby, leaning on each other's shoulders. The two yamis dragged two suitcases each (their own and their respective hikari's) behind them with one hand, the other around the waist of their hikaris. Bakura carefully put the suitcases down, and placed Ryou sitting on top of them, and walked up to the desk. Marik and Malik stayed with Ryou.

"Hello, We've booked two rooms? Bakura and Ishtar." He said this in a friendly way, but there was a hint of ice in his voice that warned people off. The receptionist made a quick search and frowned.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it says here that Mr. Bakura phoned in two days ago to cancel his booking."

"WHAT? I have done NO such thing!" he roared, more aggravated than usual because of the long trip.

"Sir, please calm down. Mr Ishtar can check in while I go to see if there's been a mistake." She said, as calmly as she could manage through her fear of the furious man standing before her. Ryou got up weakly and stumbled towards his yami sleepily, while Marik made his way forward to sign some papers. The woman stumbled through a door at the back of the desk.

"Bakura, I'm sure there's just been a mistake. Calm down, please?" Ryou asked quietly, stroking Bakura's chest and giving him tired puppy eyes. Taking a deep breath, Bakura put his hands around Ryou's shoulders, kissing his hair before resting his cheek on the top of the silky white hair.

"I'm sorry, love. I'll behave." He whispered, swaying softly. He pulled his head up when he heard someone clear their throat, and then call his name.

"Mr Bakura? I'm sorry but there has been no mistake. According to our records, somebody with your name phoned to cancel your room. Unfortunately, there are no other rooms free." A man, apparently the manager, stated tiredly, looking at some papers in his hand. Bakura growled.

"What exactly was the name of the person who phoned in?"

"Yami… he didn't mention his surname, but that's quite an uncommon name, and we just assumed it was you… wasn't it?" The man became more unsure of what he was saying as he spoke, thanks to Bakura's rising growls and Ryou now looking angry. Bakura's hair spiked even more than usual, and Ryou's stood up more from his head (although not nearly as much as his other half's did).

"Yami… I'm going to kill him!" he shouted pulling his cell phone from his pocket and punching a number in roughly. As soon as it stopped ringing, he started shouting profanities down the line in Egyptian, roughly interspaced by 'Yami', 'hotel', 'sex', and 'Ryou'.

"Sir? Sir, could you keep it down, please? There are people trying to sleep in here…" The manager tried timidly, annoyed but still scared of the intimidating man before him. Bakura didn't even notice he was speaking. Ryou had decided to speak to Malik and Marik, pleading with them, rather than trying to stop his yami. His hair was still much spikier than normal.

After a couple of minutes of chaos, Bakura hung up with a shout of 'Anupu and Osiris send you to the deepest pits of hell, you Ra-damned _pharaoh _and for Ra's sake STAY there this time!' He then looked to the manager with a glare.

"_You…_How could you mistake that Ra-damned pharaoh for _me?_ You better have a room prepared for me and Ryou, or you will be seeing Anupu sooner than you would have hoped…"

Gulping, the man opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had no idea who or what Bakura was talking about, but his expression screamed 'if looks could kill'. Luckily, Ryou stepped in after thanking Marik and Malik a few times.

"Bakura, love, Marik and Malik said we can share their room. Could we go up, please? I'm tired…" He said, both happy and sleepy. Bakura's appearance neutralised, but was nowhere near friendly. The idea of having to share a room with Marik and Malik was bad, but it was a room.

"ok, love… Let's go." He picked up both suitcases again in one arm, and Ryou in the other. Ryou squealed, but his weak protests were useless against the much larger and stronger man holding him, and he knew that well enough. With a faint smile, Marik picked Malik and their own suitcases in a similar way, but was not met with protests. Instead, when he stopped by the counter, his lighter half grabbed the keys with his teeth, smiling.

"Always were skilled with your mouth, my sweet light…" he said, just loud enough for the hotel workers and his companions to hear. Marik, Malik and Bakura chuckled, while Ryou sighed. It would only be a matter of time before they realised just what sharing a room would mean. No sex.

* * *

A/N: so... whatcha think? review please! i'll give you cookies and cake! XD


End file.
